<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Runaway Pokemon Trainer by ShinyHunter140</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341764">The Runaway Pokemon Trainer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter140/pseuds/ShinyHunter140'>ShinyHunter140</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fireman Sam (Cartoon), Miraculous Ladybug, PAW Patrol, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Wings (Cartoon), 꼬마버스 타요 | Tayo the Little Bus (Cartoon), 로보카 폴리 | Robocar Poli (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter140/pseuds/ShinyHunter140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's 6:00 am on Friday February the 6th 2026.</p><p>I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my favorite outfit.</p><p>It's 6:10 am.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>I captured all of the Nuzlocke Pokemon and I got all of the Trainer supplies.</p><p>I boxed the banned Pokemon with Molayne and I boxed the other Pokemon with Sonia. </p><p>I got the kwami Pokey and I got the miraculous.</p><p>Later that night. </p><p>It's 10:30 pm. </p><p>I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One. I escape from my dad's house and I go out on my Pokemon journey.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One month later.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Friday March the 6th 2026.</p><p>I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my favorite outfit.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Thirty minutes later.</p><p>It's 5:40 am.</p><p>I grabbed all of my belongings and I snuck out of my dad's house. </p><p>Twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am. </p><p>My five pets and I are in Accumula Town.</p><p>Ten minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:10 am.</p><p>I met N Harmonia and he joined the group. </p><p>Ten minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:20 am.</p><p>I found three abandoned animals and they became my new pets.</p><p>Dahlia the Yorkie puppy,Paige the sugar glider and Sophie the Ragdoll kitten. </p><p>Twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:40 am. </p><p>N Harmonia,all eight pets and I are in Striaton City. </p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Two. I defeat the Striaton Gym Leaders and I get the Trio Badge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thirty minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:10 am.</p><p>I defeated the triplet Gym Leaders and I got the Trio Badge.</p><p>Twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:30 am.</p><p>N Harmonia found out about the abuse from my dad and he got really mad. </p><p>Twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:50 am.</p><p>N Harmonia,all eight pets and I are in Nacrene City. </p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Three. I defeat Lenora the Gym Leader and I get the Basic Badge.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 8:10 am.</p><p>I defeated Lenora the Gym Leader and I got the Basic Badge.</p><p>Twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 8:30 am.</p><p>N Harmonia,all eight pets and I are at Professor Kukui's beach house in the Alola Region.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Four. I get adopted by the Alolan Professors and I get a restraining order on the abusive dad.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 8:35 am. </p><p>Professors Burnet and Kukui let us come into their house. </p><p>Ten minutes later.</p><p>It's 8:45 am.</p><p>Professors Burnet and Kukui got really mad after I told them about my abusive dad. </p><p>Two hours later. </p><p>It's 10:45 am. </p><p>Professors Burnet and Kukui adopted me as their fifth child.</p><p>I got the restraining order against my abusive dad and so did N Harmonia. </p><p>Professors Burnet and Kukui got the restraining order against my abusive dad. </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls. </p><p>At 1:30 pm I met the four siblings in my new family and I fell in love with them. </p><p>Jacob,Bethany,Betsy and Aiden Junior. </p><p>Six years old and two years old. </p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Five. I leave the Pokemon World and I enter the Fireman Sam World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 6:00 am on Saturday March the 7th 2026.</p><p>I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my pink Kalos outfit. </p><p>It's 6:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:20 am.</p><p>Sonic and I are on Pontypandy Mountain near the rescue center. </p><p>It's 1:20 pm on Monday September the 7th 2026.  </p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 1:25 pm.</p><p>Sonic is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Six. I meet the firefighters and I meet the villagers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three hours and twenty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 4:50 pm.</p><p>I met the firefighters and I met the villagers.</p><p>Sam and his friends got really mad after I told them about my abusive dad. </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the fire station and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Seven. I leave the Fireman Sam World and I enter the Robocar Poli World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 6:00 am on Tuesday September the 8th 2026.</p><p>Over in my world it's 12:00 am on Sunday March the 8th 2026. </p><p>I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my green Kalos outfit. </p><p>It's 6:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. </p><p>Twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:20 am.</p><p>Sonic and I are in the Brooms Town park.</p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:25 am.</p><p>Sonic is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep. </p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Eight. I meet the Rescue Squad and I meet the villagers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three hours and twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am. </p><p>I stopped the bank robber and I got rewarded by the rescue team.</p><p>I met the villagers and I showed them my Pokemon. </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm. </p><p>I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the rescue station and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls. </p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Nine. I get really sick with appendicitis and I get it removed.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 6:30 am on Wednesday September the 9th 2026. </p><p>Over in my world it's 12:30 am on Monday March the 9th 2026.</p><p>I woke up in my bed with a really sharp pain in my lower right side and I felt really hot.</p><p>I felt really dizzy and I felt really nauseous.</p><p>Forty minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:10 am. </p><p>Jin walked into the bedroom with her big sister Allie and she saw my bright face.</p><p>Allie and Jin walked over to me. </p><p>Three hours and thirty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>I'm fast asleep in the hospital room 207 and I'm recovering from the two surgeries.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 1:20 pm. </p><p>I'm back in my bedroom at the rescue station and I've got the cards from my new friends. </p><p>Laura used the Heal Pulse Move and she fixed my two incisions.  </p><p>I got underneath my blankets and I closed my eyes. </p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ten. I get reunited with my adoptive family and I get reunited with my boyfriend.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten minutes later.</p><p>It's 1:30 pm.</p><p>Allie,Amber,Helly,Jin,Poli and Roy the Rescue Squad decided to bring my adoptive parents over. </p><p>Twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 1:50 pm.</p><p>Amber,Poli and Sonic are at Professor Kukui's beach house in the Alola Region.</p><p>It's 7:50 am. </p><p>Twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 8:10 am.</p><p>Amber,N Harmonia,both Professors,Poli and Sonic are inside of the Brooms Town Rescue Station.  </p><p>It's 2:10 pm.</p><p>Two hours and twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 4:30 pm.</p><p>I got reunited with my family and I got reunited with my boyfriend. </p><p>Twenty minutes later. </p><p>It's 4:50 pm.</p><p>N Harmonia,both Professors,Sonic and I are back in the Pokemon World. </p><p>It's 10:50 am. </p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Eleven. N Harmonia proposes to me and I accept</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thirty minutes later.</p><p>It's 11:20 am. </p><p>N Harmonia,both Professors and I are back at the house. </p><p>Faba and Lusamine were really surprised to see me. </p><p>Ten minutes later. </p><p>It's 11:30 am. </p><p>N Harmonia proposed to me and I accepted.</p><p>Both Professors,Jacob,Bethany,Betsy and Aiden Junior clapped for us two. </p><p>So did Faba and Lusamine. </p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Twelve. N Harmonia and I get married.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours later. </p><p>It's 2:30 pm.</p><p>N Harmonia and I got married privately.</p><p>Both Professors and all four kids attended. </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.  </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Thirteen. I leave the Pokemon World and I enter the Tayo World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 6:00 am on Tuesday March the 10th 2026. </p><p>I woke up and I got dressed.</p><p>It's 6:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Twenty minutes later. </p><p>It's 7:20 am.</p><p>Professors Burnet and Kukui told me that the abusive dad has been arrested.</p><p>Twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:40 am.</p><p>I packed up my belongings and I got my Hoopa Sonic out.  </p><p>Twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 8:00 am.</p><p>Sonic and I are at the 8th bus station in Tayo's World.  </p><p>It's 2:00 pm on Thursday September the 10th 2026.</p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 2:05 pm.</p><p>Sonic is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep. </p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Fourteen. I meet the Rescue Team and I meet the villagers.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 2:50 pm. </p><p>I stopped the fire and I met the rescue Team. </p><p>Two hours later.</p><p>It's 4:50 pm. </p><p>I met the villagers and I showed them my Pokemon.</p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the rescue station and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls. </p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Fifteen. I start my new job and I get $ for my hard work.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 6:00 am on Friday September the 11th 2026. </p><p>Over in my world it's 12:00 am on Wednesday March the 11th 2026.  </p><p>I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my brand new outfit. </p><p>It's 6:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm. </p><p>I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the rescue station and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  </p><p>I got all of my jobs done and I got a lot of $ from my new bosses.  </p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Sixteen. I leave the Tayo World and I enter the Miraculous Ladybug World.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 6:00 am on Saturday September the 12th 2026. </p><p>Over in my world it's 12:00 am on Thursday March the 12th 2026.  </p><p>I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my yellow Kalos outfit. </p><p>It's 6:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. </p><p>Twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:20 am. </p><p>I packed up my belongings and I got my Hoopa Sonic out.  </p><p>Twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:40 am.</p><p>Sonic and I are in the Paris park. </p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:45 am.</p><p>Sonic is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep. </p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Seventeen. I meet the Miraculous users and I give them Pokemon.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two houra and five minutes later.</p><p>It's 9:50 am.</p><p>I met the ten Miraculous users and I gave them Pokemon.</p><p>Marinette and her nine friends nicknamed their Pokemon. </p><p>I met the villagers and I showed them my Pokemon. </p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Eighteen. I get akumatized by Hawk Moth and Mayura.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:00 am.</p><p>I checked my cell phone and I saw three texts from my cyberbully Lisa Ware Krantz.</p><p>I'm out of the prison now you fucking cunt! </p><p>I'm killing you tonight at 8:30 pm with the gun slut! </p><p>Then I'm going to delete your fucking shitty ass Pokemon Nuzlocke crossover stories.  </p><p>I deleted the texts and I blocked the person. </p><p>I didn't turn my cell phone off completely and I put it away inside of my purple backpack.</p><p>Hawk Moth and his assistant Mayura saw the anger coming from me. </p><p>Ten minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:10 am.</p><p>Hawk Moth and Mayura turned me into Victimizer.  </p><p>I made my seven cyberbullies appear with my staff and I had the people surround them.</p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Nineteen. Cat Noir and Ladybug get me back to normal.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thirty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>Cat Noir and Ladybug got me back to normal.</p><p>Hawk Moth and Mayura got really mad.</p><p>Later that night. </p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my hotel room and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls. </p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Twenty. I leave the Miraculous Ladybug World and I enter the Super Wings World.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 6:00 am on Sunday September the 13th 2026. </p><p>Over in my world it's 12:00 am on Friday March the 13th 2026.  </p><p>I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my blue Kalos outfit. </p><p>It's 6:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. </p><p>Twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:20 am. </p><p>I packed up my belongings and I got my Hoopa Sonic out.  </p><p>Twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:40 am.</p><p>Sonic and I are at the World Airport. </p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:45 am.</p><p>Sonic is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep. </p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Twenty One. I meet the vehicles and I show them my Pokemon.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three hours later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>I met the vehicles and I showed them my Pokemon. </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the World Airport and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls. </p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I loved that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>